


Fallen

by sp00kworm



Series: Papa Emeritus Nihil [1]
Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost BC
Genre: Clergy, Demon AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, No Smut, Papa Nil is a demon, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: Nihil had his wings stripped and was cast from hell. Landing in a field he wakes to find a secretive group of Nuns welcoming him into a fold. As he looks around the group, he sees her, blond and shining in the sun with a vicious grin, Sister Imperator.





	Fallen

A sensation of falling ran through Nil’s body as he came back to his senses. Blood rushed to his head as he managed to open his eyes. The ground came rushing towards him as he spun uselessly in the air. He couldn’t feel his wings, this didn’t open or respond as he spiralled towards the earth. Heart pounding, he flailed his arms out and attempted to manoeuvre his body, so his head would not be the first thing to hit the ground. Wriggling in the air, he managed to move onto his back and looked up at the clouds. The portal he had been shoved through span and swirled before stuttering and flashing from existence in a puff of red smoke. Nil cursed and pulled his arms tight to his chest and waited for his spine to collide with the ground, his stomach sinking with the fear of the pain that awaited him. 

The pain was less than he thought it would be. Colliding with the Earth, Nil shrieked as his shoulder smashed against a rock and his head snapped backwards. His mouth opened in agony as his muscles clenched and his back pulsed with waves of hot nerve searing pain. Nil’s head throbbed as he grasped at the loosened Earth around him, his eyes finally focusing back on the world around him. He was at the bottom of a small crater, and he glanced around to see the small pieces of shale and dislodged earth still tumbling from the lip of the pit. A rock fell next to his head and Nil reached up to feel at his head. His hands ran through his shaggy brown hair and met the base of his barely curling horns. They were a few inches in length and had just begun to curl back inwards in sharp points. The demon sighed, and shakily reached out to try and pull himself upright, finger nails gathering grit and dirt beneath them.

With a heave, he managed to pull himself upright. His back curled in protest, and he tried to glance over his shoulder. He could see trickles of fresh blood and drying blood matted with dirt and pieces of grit. Swallowing, he noticed a white piece of bone sticking out of a great jagged scar, and promptly looked away, tightening his hands into fists as he processed just what they had done to him. They had taken his wings, his glorious great wings. They had been bat like, but thick membranous sheets, leathery in appearance with great claws on the ends. Shaking, he put his head in his hands and shakily breathed, trying to stomach the pain and inevitability of what the cretins that cast him out had done. He peered up as a crow squawked overhead and circled, staring at him with a dark beady eye, and took a deep breath before reaching up and taking hold of a lodged stone. The stone wobbled but stayed and the demon hissed as his back seared at the strain. Nil reached for a higher stone before heaving himself up with a wheeze, waves of pain pouring like molten lava down his back. Nil felt fresh warm blood weep from the wounds and tutted as he heaved himself up another step.

As he reached the lip of the hole he was eye level with dark coloured shoes. He looked up, his mismatched eyes, one white and one brown, squinting to stare into the face of a blond haired woman. She was clad in the robes of a nun and Nil scowled at her before noticing the group of them around him. They tilted their heads in fascination, upside down crosses in their hands as they scandalously eyed him. It was then he realised he wasn’t wearing any clothes. Still laid on his stomach in front of the blond nun, he grumbled, aware of the stares at his wounded back. Muttering in Latin he looked at the girls individually. Only a few seemed to acknowledge he had actually said anything until the nun in front of him reached for her cloak and undid it before laying it over his back. 

She addressed him in Latin, “They believe you are a fallen angel. That you have been cast out. Is that true?” She looked at him with a strange glimmer in her bright eyes, like she knew more than she was letting on.  
“Cast out…A fallen angel is one way of putting it.” He grumbled and pulled the cloaked around him as best he could, the short thing falling to his knees as he stood up off the ground and fastened it closed. A couple of the nuns looked a little upset he had covered himself but he paid them no mind as the woman before him grinned with white teeth and spoke to her sisters in a dialect he did not know. The minimal linkage it had to latin let him decipher ‘angel’ but nothing else. The nuns looked at each other with great excitement before crowding around him and moving him along. He looked desperately at the blond nun who was walking beside him, her thumbs rolling against one another as she thought.

“Where are we going?” He cocked his head to one side, his unkempt hair falling over his eyes as he moved with the gaggle of holy women. The blond nun gave him a conspiratorial smile and pressed a finger to her pink lips.  
“Hush now. We are taking you to the chapel for a proper welcome. As a home it is a fine place to live.” She hummed in afterthought.  
Nil scowled at her, sharp claws pointed at her, “I will not be held prisoner here, woman. I am-“ She pressed her finger against his lips with a scowl as the other sisters watched out of the corners of their eyes. She muttered to him in the dark language and his eyebrows shot into his hair line as she spoke it so fluently to him, her accent lacing every word like a dark poison.  
“You will be what we need demon. Something new. Something powerful. They’re foolish to believe you are some saviour. No what we need is power and destruction, a new leadership. She spread her hands out in front of her with a grin her eyes wide in awe of her own plan. “Maybe then we can spread the word and bring more into the fold.”  
“The fold? What sort of nuns are you?” Nihil smirked at the sister, licking his teeth with a pointed tongue as he eyed her form.  
The blond nun smirked at him, her fingers lacing in front of her, “A church of Satan, sweet demon, of sin and pleasure.”  
“I like the sound of that, sister.” The demon purred as they walked towards the chapel.

Inside the chapel, the atmosphere changed, the darkness almost oppressive as they walked through the long, cold stone corridors. The blond nun looked at him as the group stopped in front of a large chamber door, “We will help you bathe and change in here.” She motioned to the room and the demon shivered in the chilly hallway for a moment before opening the door. Steam flooded out of the room as an impressive bath house was revealed. Immaculate tiled walls and floors and a table laid with food. Nihil raised an eyebrow at the display, still not trusting the group of strange Satanist nuns. The blond nun motioned for him to enter again, and Nil took a ginger step forwards before turning back to her, “Before I go, what is your name, sister?” He looked at her with wide mismatched eyes and a smile.  
“You may call me Sister Imperator or nothing creature.” She grinned with a dangerous smile before shooing him and a few nuns into the bath house. He couldn’t take his eyes off her as she leaned in to whisper things to the remaining nuns.

The experience of bathing was something he had never particularly enjoyed but being cleansed by soft female hands was something he soon found pleasing. He had been soaking for an hour when the sister returned, a sharp dark coloured suit cutting her figure in all the right places. Nil’s jaw opened a little and the two nuns who had been carefully rinsing his back giggled before shuffling away, taking their little oils with them. The Sister Imperator smiled at him before raising a single well-defined eyebrow, “I trust you are settling in well, demon?” She hummed and stalked closer, her small figure made intimidating by the spikes of her heels as she stood next to his head.  
“The company is…divine, yes.” He smiled and flicked water onto her stilettos. Sister scowled and flicked the water back at him with a flick of her ankle.

“I believe we need to see to those wounds on your back.” She pointed to where the limp cracked pieces of bone were poking out of the water. Nil flinched and unconsciously reached for the stumps cringing.  
“They are useless now. Wings do not grow back.” He looked at the wall, flinching as he rubbed the raw flesh around the large wounds.  
“It would be best for them to be removed completely, creature.” She looked at him with a pitiful expression.  
“I have a name, woman!” Nil growled at her, slightly pointed ears twitching, “I am Nihil.” He sniffed at her and scowled as she rolled her eyes.  
“Nihil, then. We have a specialist that can see to the removal of them here, rather than them become…infected.” Sister Imperator pulled a face at this and Nilhil looked at his back over his shoulder with a defeated sigh.

“Can they numb the pain?” He felt humiliated for even asking, as a demon, but them being snapped off had been painful enough, he didn’t need to imagine what having bones removed from joints would feel like.  
Sister Imperator nodded, her blond pony tail swinging, “Yes, he can.”  
“Then do it.” Nil looked her in the eyes as the surgeon walked through the door freshly washed bone saw and brief case in hand. “You will stay with me, for this, yes?” He looked at the blond woman, and was shocked to see a look of surprise cross her sharp features.  
“Of course, Nihil.” She helped him out of the bath and passed him a towel before leading him over to a large leather bench. He laid on his stomach and jolted as the surgeon wiped down and injected his shoulder blades. A few minutes, and nothing happened, his shoulder still seared and fresh blood trickled over the bottom of his back. Another dose had no effect and he shook on the table.  
“Just…Just pull them. Do it. Before I have chance to change-“ The Sister spoke and suddenly his back was jerked backwards as the limp piece of bone was torn from its socket. Scalpel set to scrapping the remnants of cartilage away and Nihil screamed, biting into the leather of the bench as a soft hand smoothed over his horns whispering dark comforting words.

Nihil had not expected his recovery in the human realm to take so long. After the torture of having his back repaired under no anaesthetic he had been bed ridden for weeks, unable to move due to the threat of tearing his stitches open. The Sisters of Sin were more than helpful and brought him food and entertainment when he wanted and even helped him change and bathe. The true face he wished to see only showed twice a week. She had watched him stumble through many conversations with the sisters and noticed immediately, “You cannot speak English can you?” He had clumsily tried to deny it, but the fact remained true. Sister Imperator then took it upon herself to visit twice a week to teach him the language. He was a quick learner, and her a good teacher. He couldn’t particularly write it yet, but he had grasped the main concept of the language quickly and was soon holding very simple conversations with the sisters. Every week, he waited for the blond witch to show, and every time she left his heart ached to see her again. Nil cursed her for the delightful swing in her hips as she left the room every week.

Nil watched in the mirror as his back was revealed to him. Months of recovery and visits from doctors in strange beak like masks had healed it nicely, and the whitish ghastly scars were all that were left of his wings. He’d had a hair cut too, the wild brown locks cut short and tight to his head. His horns were the same, he’d been made to keep them filed for his outfit and he lamented over the last piece of his demon heritage as the sisters placed his mitre on his head. Decked in gold regalia, and fine silk he was truly a shadow of his former demonic place. He grinned in the mirror as they painted his face, drawing the lines of the skull to darken areas. They coloured around his eyes and the demon chuckled as they finished, looking at his own satanic image. ‘Surely this game of leadership will be entertaining’ he thought as he preened in the mirror. The church bell sounded and he stood before walking out of his room. 

The Sister was as finely dressed as ever. A fine black business suit and heels accompanied with her Clergy cross. She was a site. Nil watched her as he approached, flanked on both sides by a Sister of Sin. The Sister smiled at him predatorially.  
“We need someone new. Someone with charisma, a firm leader, with youth, and stamina…Someone more like, well you…” Nil breathed deeply as the Sister looked at him, her blue eyes gleaming with mischief and unspoken promises.  
“Yes.” Nil hissed as he moved towards her. She danced away pushing him aside with a smile and a small peck to the lips. His knees felt weak as he kissed the fingers she pushed to his lips.  
“There is much to be done, Papa Emeritus.”  
“Yes, Sister, there truly is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because a friend inspired me and the what if everyone is a demon thing god damn haunts my every move. I will reread later but feedback is appreciated.


End file.
